Stay Beautiful, Rocky
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Molly likes Taylor Swift. Rocky likes Michael Jackson. They like each other. Can a few songs get them together? Molly/Rocky. A little sappy. Please review!


**A/N: Hey there! I was listening to the song "Stay Beautiful" recently, and this idea came up. There is a spoiler for the end of "Molly Moon and the Monster Music" so if you haven't read it, don't read the second paragraph. It's just a sappy little bit of MollyXRocky fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Stay Beautiful", "Rock With You", or any of the "Molly Moon" characters. They go to Taylor Swift, Michael Jackson (RIP, you are much missed, MJ) and Georgia Byng respectively.**

Molly Moon sighed happily as the last bell rang at her high school and she was able to go home, although she had tonnes of homework. After she turned twelve, she and her friends and brother had been sent to an ordinary high school, where she still was, now at the age of sixteen. They were probably all ahead of her at getting home. She'd had English, and the teacher always let them out later than any of the other teachers.

Molly had long since gotten used to having lost her hypnotic powers, and never even thought about them unless something came up about them. But by this time, she was mostly a regular teenager, just like everyone else.

Molly switched on her iPod as she walked past the school gates, and listened as a Taylor Swift song played.

"_Cory's eyes are like a jungle, when he smiles it's like the radio._

_He whispers songs into my window in words that nobody knows,_

_There's pretty girls on every corner, they watch him as he's walking home,_

_Saying, does he know?_

_Will he ever know?"_

Suddenly, Molly glanced up. There really were pretty girls on every corner, prettier than her. She tried to look at what they were staring at. Then she spotted a familiar dark-skinned, dark-haired boy – Rocky Scarlet, her best friend. She gave another sigh, this one a bit jealously. She and Rocky had been close almost since birth, since they'd both lived in the same orphanage. But recently, she'd harboured different feelings for him. Micky, Molly's twin, had gotten too close to knowing her secret only days ago, when he'd caught her watching Rocky. She'd hotly denied everything, wanting to keep it secret, but she knew that he wasn't convinced, and hoped that he'd at least not tell.

The girls watching Rocky were whispering and giggling, exactly like the girls in the song. The chorus was now playing.

"_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_

_And don't you know, you're really gonna be someone  
Ask anyone_

_And when you find, everything you looked for_

_I hope your life will lead you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't...stay beautiful."_

Molly didn't run to catch up with Rocky, as she usually did. She was too engrossed in the lyrics of the song. This Cory Taylor was singing about was just like her own Rocky. He was good-looking, he was talented – he was even a singer, practically a teenage Michael Jackson – he was even into those songs, and was learning to play and sing them. Molly started replacing the name "Cory" with Rocky subconsciously.

"_Cory finds another way to be the highlight of my day,_

_I'm taking pictures with my mind so I can save them for a rainy day._

_It's hard to make a conversation when he's taking my breath away_

_I should say, hey, by the way..."_

"_You're beautiful, every little piece, love," _Molly sang along softly. She knew that she couldn't sing at all, but no one could hear her at that volume, so she didn't care. She continued to sing every lyric, until she was back at home.

"Hey, can I come in?" Molly was in her room when she heard a knock on her door.

"Rocky, just open the door."

The door opened, and Rocky shrugged, grinning. "I have to be careful. Last time I walked anywhere near the girls' tables in the cafeteria at school, they went quiet." He had his guitar strap on, with the instrument hanging there.

Molly had to laugh. "Are you really that cool about the effect you have on girls?"

Rocky shrugged. "Not really. Maybe one." He closed the door, and Molly shivered. It wasn't with fear, but more with anticipation.

"I just learned to play this song, and I wanted to play it for you first." Rocky explained, as he took off the guitar and positioned it carefully. "It's not exactly how it was intended, and it's not original. I changed it enough to work with this instrument, but you'll probably recognize it." He started playing a tune that Molly didn't recognize until Rocky started singing.

"_Girl, close your eyes." _Rocky sang. "_Let the rhythm get into you._

_Don't try to fight it, there ain't nothin' you can do._

_Relax your mind, lay back and groove with mine,_

_You got to feel that heat, and we can ride the boogie_

_Feel that beat of love..._

_I wanna rock with you, all night,_

_Dance you into the sunlight_

_I wanna rock with you, all night,_

_We're gonna rock the night away..."_

After living with an MJ fan, Molly couldn't not recognize the lyrics to "Rock With You". Her heart was full of hope, which she desperately didn't want or need. The song lyrics didn't mean anything. She and Rocky were best friends. Even if she wanted to be more, he couldn't feel that way, could he?

Rocky finished playing, and smiled – that million-dollar smile that always reassured his friend. That was one thing Molly liked about Rocky, he was one of the calmest, kindest, most reassuring people she knew – so much, that his voice could be hypnotic, although his powers weren't too strong. Once, when they were younger, he'd even hypnotized Molly momentarily. Just that one song was entrancing, although Molly knew that Rocky hadn't been putting hypnotic power into it – he'd never do that.

."So, what did you think?" he asked.

"Wow." Molly managed to say. "That actually sounded original. I didn't even realize that it was the song until you sang the lyrics, and it still sounded natural."

"And...um, Molly..." Rocky said, now sounding more unsure. "I don't know if you got the message in the song. You might've missed it."

"Message?" Molly asked, confused. "In the lyrics?" she said.

"Close...which lyrics?"

Molly thought back. Every lyric was full of romance and love. "Uh...I can't think of it."

"Try the second verse." Now Rocky looked amused.

Molly tried to remember the verse. "'Out on the floor, there ain't nobody there but us...'" She murmured out loud. "And then 'Girl, when you dance, there's a magic that must be...'" She looked up. "Are you saying..." she whispered.

Rocky nodded shyly. "I tried to write my own song, but nothing seemed right." he confessed. "I figured that the King of Pop had something I could work with. I've tried to psych myself up to tell you for ages. Molly Moon, I love you. And, in the immortal words of Michael Jackson, 'I wanna rock with you all night.' Will you be my girlfriend?"

Molly smiled. All her dreams were coming true. "Yes!" she exclaimed. But then she pulled back for a moment. "But I've got one condition?"

Rocky looked worried for a moment. "What's that?"

Molly grinned. "In the immortal words of Taylor Swift, 'Stay beautiful.'" And with that, they kissed.

**Now, I just have one request. Review. Even if you hated it, I just want to know what you thought. REVIEW! Molly and Rocky want you to.**

**Me: Rocky, could you please talk them into it?**

**Rocky: It's not fair on them if I do that...**

**Me: PLEASE? Molly, a little help here?**

**Molly: He's right.**

**Me: (sighs) You two are no fun. Anyway, please, review?**


End file.
